Family
by Christian Fangurl
Summary: This is the second fanfic in the series, "Not Alone Anymore". If you haven't read "Weasel Love", please read that first. It's 6 months after the happenings of the first fanfic, and this is the story of more happenings that will change lives. Pairings, Buck/Oc, OC/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys, I'm back with my second Ice Age fanfic. I'm still not very experienced, so bear with me.**

Tammy's P.O.V.

The breeze ruffled my fur as I walked through the dangerous tropical paradise that I now called my home.

I had been living down here for about 6 months, and now I couldn't imagine living anywhere else.

I smiled as I thought about the reason I had decided to stay down here in the first place.

Buck.

That crazy, attractive weasel that had stole my heart the minute I saw him.

He was my mate now, and our wedding had been a simple one, but all I needed was him.

There was some news I had to tell him, and I planned on telling him that evening.

I finally reached the cave that Buck, Ty and I shared, and crawled into the long tunnel that leads to the cave.

When I reached the main room of the cave, Buck saw me and smiled and said, "Morning, Love. Enjoy your walk?"

"Yeah, didn't even run into any dinos!"

Ty came into the room and said, "Hey sis. Buck and I are going to go fight Rudy. Wanna come?"

"No thanks. I'll just stay here."

Buck looked at me and said, "You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well, ok, let's go, Ty."

The two guys ran out the entrance of the cave.

I sighed and sat down in what of the stone chairs and thought, _I wonder how Buck will take the news._

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, I've had a lot going on. One of my pet fish died, I had to babysit, and my BFF is spending the night, so… yeah. Here's chapter 2.**

**Authors Note, still in Tammy's P.O.V.**

When Buck got back, it was evening, and during the day I had cleaned the cave and such.

When Buck came in he said, "Wow, the cave looks good!"

I said, "Thanks, you just left me to find something to do, so I decided to clean up."

Buck looked a little guilty, and he said, "Well, we did invite you."

"You know I don't like to fight unless I have to!"

"Well, sorry, Love, I…"

"No, Buck, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bit your head off like that."

I noticed that Ty wasn't with him and said, "Where's Ty?"

"Oh, he's off getting something for dinner."

"Ok."

I sighed and sat down in a chair.

Buck looked concerned as he said, "Are you ok?"

I said, "Buck, can we talk?"

"Sure."

Buck sat down in the other chair.

I took a deep breath and said, "Buck, I have something to tell you."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I'm not sure how to tell you this…"

"Tammy, you're starting to worry me."

"Ok, I'll just come right out with it."

I took a deep breath and said, "Buck, I'm…"

"You're what?"

"I'm… I'm pregnant."

Buck's one eye was as big as a saucer.

He looked absolutely shocked.

He managed to stutter, "Wh… how… what…"

I asked, "You are happy, aren't you?"

His slowly smiled and said, "I'm the happiest weasel alive."

**Sorry if Buck was a little OOC. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiiii, I'm baaack! And I'm hyper. :) In case you didn't notice, I changed my pen name. Yes, I am a Christian. If you have any questions about Christianity, just PM me. I'm not an expert, but I will answer as best I can. Here's chapter 3! Sorry it's short.**

The entire time I was pregnant, Buck wouldn't let me out of his sight.

Even when a dino would come close to our home, he would make me stay inside.

It was kind of annoying, even though I knew that Buck only wanted to keep me safe.

One night, Ty went to bed early because he had fought a dino by himself today and was tired, and Buck and I had a talk.

I noticed he looked like something was on his mind, so I said, "What's on your mind?"

He sighed and said, "Tammy, what if I'm not a good father? I've never been one before, and I don't know the first thing about it."

I held his paw and said, "Buck, you will be a good father, you just have to take it one step at a time.

Buck sighed again and said, "How are we going to raise them in the most dangerous place on earth?"

"I have thought about that, and we'll just have to keep a very close eye on them when they're outside until they get old enough to take care of themselves."

"Yeah."

Buck looked a little down, so I said, "That's not all, is it?"

Buck sighed again and said, "I dunno, Tammy, I just…"

He trailed off, and I said, "Buck, everything will be ok. You'll be the perfect father and our kits will grow up to be wild and free like you."

"But what if one of them ends up a loner like I was? It's no good to be alone, I know that now."

"Buck, all this worrying is getting you nowhere. You just have to take it one step at a time and trust that everything will be ok."

Buck smiled and said, "One thing's for sure, Love; you'll be the perfect mother. And I'll try my best to be a good father."

I smiled and said, "That's more like it."

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is filled with cuteness. Enjoy!**

Several Months Later…

Buck's P.O.V.

I sung through the trees on the vines, Rudy right behind me.

Rudy had come close to our cave, and with Tammy being so close to having our kits, I didn't want Rudy anywhere near her, so I led him away.

I had told Ty to stay with Tammy just in case.

As I swung towards the Jungle of Misery, I yelled back at Rudy, "Come and get me, you colossal fossil!"

He reached forward and almost got me, but I swung to the right and he missed me.

Soon, I decided it was time to lose Rudy and get back to Tammy, so I swung hard to the left and Rudy tried to stop and skidded into a tree.

By the time he shook it off and started looking for me, I was crouched down in a hollow tree, hoping he didn't find me.

He walked off, and when I was sure he was far away, I breathed a sigh of relief.

I got out of the tree and started heading back to the cave.

About halfway back, I heard a distant shout, "BUCK! BUCK!"

It was Ty.

I dropped off the vine I was swinging on and shouted, "OVER HERE!"

Soon, Ty dropped of a vine in front of me and he was panting.

I asked him, "What's wrong?"

"Tammy… Kits…"

My eye widened.

My heart started beating faster and, panicking, I said, "What?! Is she ok? Why did you leave her?"

I continued ranting until Ty held up a paw and said, "Buck, calm down. She's ok, as far I know, everything's going normal. I left because she literally yelled at me to go get you. What could I do?"

I calmed down and said, "Sorry. Let's go."

I grabbed onto a vine and started swinging towards the cave, Ty right behind me.

When I reached the cave, I darted inside, ran through the tunnel, dashed up the ladder, and stopped.

The sight I saw was the most wonderful sight I'd ever seen.

Tammy was curled up on the special bed I'd made for her to have them on, and snuggled up next to her were three little balls of fur.

I just stood there, my eye glued to the kits, until Tammy raised her head, looked at me, smiled, and softly said, "What are you standing there for, Buck? Come meet your kits."

I slowly walked over to her, sat down beside her, gave her a gentle kiss and said, "Are you ok? Did it go ok?"

"It went fine. I'm a little weak, but that's natural, so don't freak."

I chuckled slightly and looked at our kits.

One of them was chocolate brown like its mother, with a white belly.

Another was light brown like me, with a white belly with no spots.

The third was the one that immediately stole my heart (Not that I didn't love the other ones too).

It looked exactly like me, except for the eye path and under bite.

I turned to Tammy and said, "Are they girls or boys?"

Tammy said, "All girls."

I nodded and looked at them again, and I felt an emotion that I'd never felt before.

It was sort of like a mix of awe and love.

I knew that no matter what, I'd look out for my little girls, but at the same time, I'd teach them how to survive in this harsh world.

I looked back at Tammy and said, "What should we name them?"

"Well… Why don't you name one first?"

"Um, ok."

I looked at them, and the little one that looked like me was already biting her sister's ear.

She looked at me with newly opened blue eyes.

I smiled at her, and she actually smiled back a little, then went back to attacking her sister.

I chuckled and said, "What about Eva for this one?"

I gently touched the little kit's back, and she made a little squeaky sound and pounced on my finger.

Tammy said, "Eva. Hmm. I like it."

"Ok, Love, your turn."

Tammy looked at them and said, "I think the little dark brown one looks like a Carrie."

"Carrie's a nice name. It fits her."

Tammy looked at me and said, "Do you want to name the last one, or do you want me to?"

"You can."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I've run out of names."

"Ok. What about Kira?"

"That's a beautiful name."

Tammy and I looked at our little kits and smiled.

We would need a bigger cave.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! I actually named Kira after my cat, whose picture is my profile pic. I love my cat. :) Anyway, this chapter is mainly about Ty and a new OC. Enjoy!**

Three days later…

Ty's P.O.V.

I swung through the vines, not caring where I was going.

Swinging through the many vines in the jungle was what helped me get my mind off… certain things.

Ever since the kits had been born, Buck and Tammy both acted like I didn't exist, unless it was to get me to get or do something for them.

I knew they didn't mean it, after all, raising three girl kits was a lot of work.

And I didn't dislike the kits at all, after all, I was their uncle.

But still, I missed the days when me and Buck would go and fight dinos just for fun.

But I might as well face it: Those days were over.

In a way, I envied them.

I kind of wished that I had a family, too, but there was no way that would happen unless I went back to the surface world, because no female (besides Tammy) would dare to live down here.

Right?

Just then, I heard a girl scream, and I knew it wasn't Tammy.

Then I heard Rudy roar, and it came from the same direction as the scream.

As I headed in that direction, I thought, _Could I be wrong?_

Selena's P.O.V. (Selena is my OC)

I stared up at the huge jaws that were ready to crush me, hoping someone had heard me scream.

It had all happened so fast: one minute I was walking to my home, the next I was falling, and now I was facing certain death.

Just when I thought my life was over, I felt something grab me, and I was swinging through the air.

I looked up at my rescuer.

He was a weasel like me, and he was tan colored with green eyes. He was … kind of cute.

I said, "Who are you?"

The answer was, "My name's Ty. Now wait till we get to the cave before you ask any more questions. It's kinda hard to concentrate when you're swinging on vines and talking at the same time."

But I wasn't finished.

"Cave?"

I heard a sigh and Ty said, "Where I live with my sister and brother-in-law. But let me warn you, my brother-in-law is crazy."

"That's fine; I have a lot of crazy friends."

Ty didn't say anything else until we got to our destination, which was a hole in the ground.

Ty dropped off the vine, let go of me and pointed to the hole and said, "Hurry, get in before Rudy catches up to us!"

He didn't have to tell me twice, I dove into the hole and Ty came in behind me.

It was a very long tunnel, and I thought, _does this ever end?!_

Finally, I reached the end and looked around.

I spied a ladder that led to a dark opening.

I turned to Ty and said, "What's up there?"

Ty said, "That's my sister and her mate's room. Ever since they got married, I've been sleeping down here."

I looked at him and said, "Did they kick you out or did you just decide to sleep down here?"

"I just decided to. It was kind of awkward…"

He trailed off, but I got the picture.

Just then, a weasel poked his head out the opening and said, "Ty, who're you talking…"

He spied me and said, "Who's this?"

Ty cleared his throat and said, "Well…"

He looked at me and said, "What's your name?"

I replied, "Selena."

I turned to the other weasel and said, "Ty saved my life from…"

I turned back to Ty and said, "What did you say that dinos name was?"

The other weasel and Ty said at the same time, "Rudy."

"Oh, right!"

I looked at the other weasel and said, "What's your name?"

He replied, "Buck, short for Buckminster, long for 'Buh'."

"Ok… um, wait… Buck… where have I heard that name before?"

Buck came down the ladder, and that was the first time I noticed he had an eye patch and an under bite.

He said, "Do you by any chance know a herd made up of two mammoths, a baby mammoth, a sloth, two possums…"

I shouted, "YES! THAT'S WHERE I'VE HEARD YOUR NAME BEFORE! YOU'RE THE FAMOUS BUCK!"

Buck said, "SSSHHH, my mate's sleeping!"

I replied, embarrassed, "Oh, sorry."

Just then, I heard a voice coming from the bedroom saying, "Buck? What's going on?"

Buck sighed and went back up the ladder, but before he went in, he turned to me and said, "Do you like kits?"

I gasped and said, "Kits? I love them! You have some?"

He smiled and said, "Three girls. Born just a few days ago.

"AAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!"

Buck rolled his eye and said, "Come on."

I followed Buck up the ladder.

Ty's P.O.V.

As Selena went up the ladder, I sighed and went to sit down in one of the chairs.

As always, the kits got all the attention.

But, after all, what female doesn't like kits?

I had to admit, Selena was beautiful.

She had white fur and brown eyes, and I couldn't help but like her enthusiastic attitude.

I heard Selena say, "AWWW THEY'RE SO CUTE!"

I had to smile.

I sighed, got up and went out of the cave to think.

**Please continue to Review, because reviews are what keep this fanfic going! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm back! I was with my BFF almost two days straight, so that's why I haven't posted in a couple days. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Buck's P.O.V.

Selena was absolutely in love with the kits.

She kept marveling at how cute they were, how cute their names were, how much Eva looked like me, and how much Carrie looked like Tammy.

After a while, Selena decided to go down to the main cave, and Tammy asked me, "So what do you think of her?"

I sighed, chuckled, and said, "She's quite a character."

Tammy laughed and said, "Yep, she sure is."

Thing were quiet for a while before Tammy said, "Are you going to let her stay with us?"

"Of course! Where else would she go? Besides, I think Ty likes her."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Tammy was quiet for a while before saying, "Buck, about Ty, we've kind of left him behind and ignored him ever since the kits have been born. You should try to make it up to him."

I looked at her in surprise and said, "I didn't mean to ignore him!"

"I know, but I just think you should apologize to him and try to make it up to him."

"Yeah, but…"

"Buck, think of it this way. You and Ty are best friends. What if Ty started ignoring you? Would you like it?"

"…No."

"I didn't think so. Now I understand that me and the kits are your biggest priority right now, but I don't think you should forget about Ty."

I was quiet for a while, thinking, before I said, "Yeah, you're right."

"Why don't you go fight a dino with him? We'll be ok."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Just be careful."

"I will."

Tammy and I kissed, and I went down the ladder, but Ty wasn't there, and neither was Selena.

I went outside the cave, and Ty was sitting with Selena, and they were talking.

Before I could hear any of what they said, I cleared my throat, and they looked at me, surprised.

Ty said, "Hey, Buck. Do you need me or something?"

"I just wanna talk to you."

"Ok."

Selena went back inside the cave, and Ty said, "What's up?"

I said, "Ty, I haven't been a very good friend lately. I've been ignoring you and bossing you around, and you've still been a true friend. I'm sorry, and I want to make it up to you."

Ty looked surprised, but slowly a smile spread over his face.

He said, "How?"

"Wanna go fight Rudy?"

He smiled even bigger and said, "Yeah."

We ran off, knives in hand, to try and find the huge dino.

**Review? :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews! Buckrox (did I spell that right?), I'm glad you like my fanfics, because I like yours! :) Especially the "Buck and Me" ones. I would LOVE to find a time machine that would take me to the Ice Age world so I could meet Buck! Anywho, here's the next chapter. For the ones who hoped Ty and Selena would get together, you will like this fanfic. :)**

Over the next few months, Selena and Tammy became best friends, the kits grew, and Selena and Ty grew closer to each other.

Both of them loved the other one, but they were too afraid to admit it.

Finally, one evening in front of the cave, Ty was sitting by himself, thinking, when Selena came out, sat beside him and said, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, just… thinking."

There was a silence before Ty said, "Those kits sure are getting playful, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they're so cute when they pounce on each other and bite and claw at each other. I wish…"

She trailed off and Ty said, "What?"

"Nothing."

Another silence.

Finally, Ty said, "Selena, I need… I need to tell you something."

Selena, with hope in her eyes, said, "What is it?"

Ty looked nervous as he said, "Well, I… I think, no I know… that I…"

"You what?"

"I… I love you."

Silence.

Ty looked over at Selena, and she was smiling.

She said, "I love you, too."

"You… you do?"

"Yeah."

Ty chuckled and said, "Well…?"

Selena got the message and kissed him.

When the kiss was over, Selena said, "I've known that I love you for a while now, I was just scared to tell you because I didn't want to be disappointed. But now I know that sometimes you have to take risks."

"I was scared to tell you, too. But I've learned that lesson, too."

There was another silence before Ty said, "You know what you'll probably think is really romantic about this?"

"What?"

"This is the exact place where Buck proposed to Tammy."

"Oh, that IS romantic!"

Ty cleared his throat and said," And I want to make this place even more memorable."

He looked at her, held her paw and said, "Selena, will you… will you marry me?"

Selena laughed with joy.

"YES!"

**Romantic enough? :) Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. The kits are old enough to start learning to talk in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Another month passed, and Ty and Selena were married.

Buck and Tammy were happy for them, but they also knew that if Selena and Ty had kits, they would need a much bigger cave than the one they had.

Buck knew of a cave that would work, and he told the others about it, and they planned to move in the next day.

* * *

The next day, the weasels left the old cave and walked through the jungle, Buck in the lead and Tammy, Selena and Ty each carrying a kit.

Finally, they reached a hole in the ground.

Selena whispered to Ty, "What is it with Buck and holes in the ground?"

Ty whispered back, "It's the safest thing. Small tunnels mean that dinos can't get in."

They all went it the tunnel and it was not near as long as the other one.

When they reached the other end, Tammy said, "Wow."

The main room of the cave was very big. There was a stone table and chairs, and a couch made out of stone with a leaf covering the seat part.

An even bigger leaf covered the floor, and along the sides of the cave there were several smaller openings that lead to smaller rooms.

Buck said, "Stay here, I'm going to go get some moss for beds."

Tammy and Ty replied, "Ok."

When Buck left, the others put the kits down on the floor, and they immediately started running around and exploring.

They were just starting to try to talk, and Eva came up to Tammy and said, "Da?"

Tammy picked her kit up and said, "Daddy will be back."

It was easy to see that Eva loved her dad a lot.

Eva squirmed out of her mom's paws and went back to attacking her sisters.

Soon Buck came back, his arms full of moss.

He dropped the moss and Eva ran over to him yelling, "Dada, Dada!"

Buck picked her up and played with her.

Tammy smiled as she watched Buck throw Eva straight up and catch her, and playfully growl at her, making her laugh hysterically.

Soon little Kira was wanting her dad to pick her up, so Buck put Eva down and played with Kira.

Carrie didn't really like being played with that way, so she came over to Tammy and wanted her to pick her up.

Tammy picked her up and hugged her, and Carrie snuggled up to her and closed her eyes.

Soon Kira got tired of playing and came over to Tammy and wanted a hug, so Tammy picked her up and hugged her.

Selena and Ty watched all this with smiles on their faces.

Soon the kits got tired of playing and got sleepy, so Tammy took them into one of the rooms that Buck had put moss beds in and laid them down on the moss, sat beside them and sang a lullaby to them until they went to sleep.

When they were asleep, Tammy went back into the main room and said to Buck, "The kits are asleep."

Buck nodded and said, "There are two rooms that are bigger than the rest, and I thought that those could be our bedrooms. You and I could have one, and Selena and Ty could have the other."

Ty said, "Sounds like a plan. Which one do you guys want?"

Tammy said, "Well, The room I put the kits in is right beside one of the big rooms, so I think I want that one, because it's closer to them."

Selena and Ty nodded and Selena said, "Ok."

Buck said, "Well, it's almost lunch time, and I'm hungry. I'm going to go get something."

Tammy said, "Ok."

Buck left.

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter! It's kind of short, but I'll post another tomorrow.**

Another month passed, and the weasel family got used to their new home.

One day, Buck and Ty went to fight Rudy because he had found their new home, and Buck didn't want Rudy anywhere near his family.

When Ty and Buck got back, Selena said, "Ty, can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

Ty and Selena went into their bedroom, and Selena said, "Ty, I have something to tell you."

"Ok…"

"Do you remember the day you proposed to me, when I said 'I just wish…' and I trailed off?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what I was going to say is that I wished that I could have kits of my own."

"Really? Because I was wishing that, too. Actually, I still wish that."

Selena smiled, held Ty's paw and said, "Well, we've got our wish."

Ty's eyes got big and he said, "You… you don't mean… you're…"

"Yes, Ty. I'm pregnant."

Ty smiled very big and chuckled and said, "I can't wait."

Selena smiled and said, "I know, I can't, either."

Ty said, "Well, I'm going to go tell Buck that soon he won't be the only dad around here."

Selena smiled and Ty left the room to tell the others.

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews! The action picks up in this chapter. And yes, someone gets hurt, but no one dies.**

One morning about three months later, the weasels were sitting around the table, eating breakfast.

Tammy and Buck's kits were just learning to eat "big weasel" food, and Tammy had all three of them sitting in one big chair beside her, keeping a close eye on them to make sure they didn't fall out.

Tammy turned away from them for a minute to tell Buck something, and when she looked back at the chair, there were only two kits in it.

Eva was gone.

Tammy gasped and said, "Buck! Eva's gone!"

Buck had just taken a drink, and when Tammy said that, he nearly coughed it back up.

When he could talk, he said, "What?! Where'd she go?"

"I don't know! I just turned away for a minute and she's gone!"

Tammy was close to panicking, and Buck said, "Now calm down, she couldn't have went far. She's probably still in the cave. Let's look for her."

But just as they got up to look for her, they all heard a familiar roar and an even more familiar scream.

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

Tammy shouted, "EVA!"

And she ran out of the cave, Buck, Ty and Selena right behind her.

When they got out of the cave, they saw Eva backed against a tree, Rudy in front of her, his claw up, ready to strike.

Tammy shouted, "NO!"

Tammy started running toward her, but Buck grabbed her arm and said, "No, I can't lose you both."

Buck ran faster than he'd ever ran before and stood in front of Eva just as Rudy's claw came down.

Buck yelled in pain and crumpled to the ground.

Tammy screamed and was crying, and Ty ran up to Rudy, got his attention, and led him away from Buck and Eva.

As he ran, he shouted, "Tammy, Selena, get them inside!"

Tammy and Selena ran to them and Selena scooped up the kit and Tammy gently rolled Buck over on his back and she gasped.

He was unconscious and there was a long, deep scratch that ran down the length of his belly and a small one on his head.

She awkwardly picked him up and took him into the cave and into their bedroom and laid him down on the moss bed.

She heard her kit crying and ran back into the main room and saw that Selena was trying to comfort Eva.

Tammy ran to Eva and picked her up and hugged her.

She said, "Ssshhh, mommy's here, it's ok, the dinosaur's gone, it'll be ok."

Eva cried, "Daddy, I want daddy!"

Tammy's heart wrenched and she shakily said, "Daddy can't come right now, sweetie."

Eva looked at her mom and said, "Daddy hurt."

Tammy looked at Selena, surprised and unsure of what to say.

Tammy said, "Yes, Eva, Daddy's hurt. But he'll be ok."

Eva smiled and said, "I know, mommy. Daddy tough."

Tammy smiled sadly and said, "That's right."

Just then, Kira and Carrie came over to Tammy and reached out their arms to her.

Tammy held all three of her kits at the same time and hugged them.

They fell asleep, and Tammy took them into the room they used as a nursery and laid them down in the crib that Buck had made.

She stood there, and a tear rolled down her face as she thought about what had just happened.

Selena came into the room and Tammy looked at her, tears running down her face.

Selena said, "Oh, Tammy."

She hugged her and said, "He'll be ok. Like Eva said, he's tough."

Tammy shakily said, "I hope so."

Just then, she heard Ty say, "Tammy."

Tammy went into the main room and saw Ty and ran to him and hugged him.

Ty said, "How is he?"

Tammy said, "I'm not sure. He was breathing heavily and he's got two scratches, one on his head and the other on his belly, both of which are pretty deep."

Ty nodded and said, "Where is he?"

Tammy said, "In our bedroom."

Ty nodded and went in there, and Tammy and Selena followed him.

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, here's the next chapter. Sorry if I scared you with Buck getting hurt, but he will be ok. Enjoy.**

When Ty saw Buck, he said, "Oh, man. You weren't kidding about those scratches being deep."

Selena sarcastically said, "Why would she kid about that?"

Ty looked at her and said, "You know what I mean."

Just then, Buck's one eye opened.

He looked at Tammy and weakly said, "Tammy?"

Tammy tearfully said, "Oh, Buck."

She gently hugged him, and he hugged her, too.

Buck weakly said, "Is Eva ok?"

"She's fine. She and her sisters are asleep."

Buck groaned and said, "You know those herbs I showed you and Ty when you first came here?"

"The ones that you put on your wounds to relieve pain and help it to heal?"

"Yeah, well…"

He groaned again and continued, "I think I need some."

Ty said, "I know where some are. I'll go get them."

Ty left and Buck chuckled slightly and said to Tammy, "I'm having a déjà vu."

Tammy smiled and said, "Yeah, this is not the first time you've saved someone's life and got hurt because of it."

Selena looked confused and said, "Am I missing something?"

Tammy looked at her and said, "Buck saved Ty's life when we first came here and got hurt, and in turn, Ty saved him."

Selena said, "Wow, you guys really like saving lives."

Buck chuckled and said, "Yeah, it's what I do."

Tammy chuckled a little bit, then turned serious and said, "Buck, do you remember before I had the kits, when you were worried about being a father?"

"Yeah."

"Buck, you showed a true father's love today. You did what a true father does. A true father protects his children no matter what. And you did. And I was willing to, and if it wasn't for you, it would be me hurt instead of you. Actually, I wish it was me."

Buck said, "Tammy, I don't know what I would have done if you had gotten hurt instead of me. I stopped you from saving her and did it myself because I didn't want you to get hurt. And I know you were worried about me, but I'm going to be fine."

He groaned and said, "That is, if Ty would hurry up."

Tammy, a little worried, said, "Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Yeah, I just wish Ty would get a move on."

As if on cue, Ty dashed through the doorway with the herbs.

He said, "Well, these were all I could find, but I'll get some more later."

Ty put the herbs on Buck's wounds while Buck grimaced a few times.

Just then, they all heard crying coming from the nursery.

Tammy rushed in there and found Eva sitting up, crying.

Tammy picked her up and said, "What's wrong, Eva?"

Eva whimpered and said, "Had a dream."

"What was it about?"

"Daddy."

Eva started crying again and Tammy said, "Eva, Daddy's ok. Do you want to see him?"

Eva smiled and said, "Yeah!"

Tammy took Eva into the bedroom and put her down, and she ran straight to Buck, yelling, "Daddy!"

Buck laughed and hugged her.

Tammy, Selena and Ty watched the adorable sight with smiles on their faces.

Eva suddenly looked sad and said, "I sorry, Daddy."

Buck said, "What are you sorry about?"

"I went outside. Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm just glad you're ok. Just don't do it again, ok?"

"Ok."

Buck smiled and said, "That's my girl."

**Sweet enough ending? :) Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, I am so sorry I didn't update sooner, a LOT has happened. Well, to be honest, I just plain forgot! Ok, so, here is the 12****th**** chapter, finally!**

A few more months passed, and Buck healed completely, but he had permanent scars.

One day, Ty went out to get something for lunch, and when he got back, Buck ran up to him and said, "Ty! Selena's having the kits!"

Ty freaked out.

"WHAT?! IT'S HAPPENING?! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME GET ME? IS SHE OK?"

Buck said, "TY! Calm down! As far as I know, she's ok, Tammy's with her. I know how you feel, believe me."

Ty looked worried, and he paced back and forth until he and Buck heard babies crying.

Tammy came out, a smile on her face.

She said, "Ty, come see your boys. Buck, you can come, too."

Ty and Buck followed her, and Ty's heart melted when he saw his sons.

Ty just stood there until Selena looked at him and said, "Come closer, Ty."

Ty slowly came closer and knelt down beside her and gently hugged her.

He said, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Aren't they adorable?"

"Yeah. What should we name them?"

"Can I name one first?"

"Sure."

Selena looked down at their three boys and smiled.

There were two white ones and one tan one with a white belly.

Selena said, "I think the tan one should be named Sammy."

"I like that."

"Ok, your turn."

"Ok, um…"

Ty looked at the two white ones and smiled.

One of them opened his brown eyes and looked at his mom.

The other opened his green eyes and bit his brother's ear.

Ty chuckled and said, "Can I name both of them?"

"Sure."

"Ok, what about Nick for the one with green eyes and Zac for the other one?"

"I like those names."

Ty and Selena smiled as they looked at their sons.

Buck and Tammy smiled at each other, remembering the day their kits were born.

They wondered how their girls would get along with Ty and Selena's boys.

**Sammy was named after my puppy, who died a while ago. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, sorry again, I just kinda forgot about this fic, I've been writing others and this one kinda just slipped my mind! So here you are, the 13****th**** chapter. **

4 years later, Ty and Selena's kits were 4 years old, and Tammy and Buck's kits were 5. Eva was a little live-wire, as was Sammy.

The kits were allowed to go outside now, as long as an adult weasel was with them.

One day, the six kits were outside, playing with Ty watching them.

Eva said, "Let's play hide and seek!

Sammy said, "Boring. Let's play tag!"

Carrie shyly said, "I like the idea of hide and seek."

Zac said, "Yeah, me, too.

Eva said, "Ok, raise you're paw if you want to play hide and seek."

Eva, Carrie, Nick, Zac, and Kira raised their paws.

Eva said, "Sammy, you're outnumbered.

Sammy said, "Fine."

"And because you didn't want to play, you're It."

"Aw, come on!"

"Get counting."

Sammy sighed, turned around, closed his eyes and started counting.

The other kits scampered off to find hiding places.

Eva headed off by herself and soon found herself in a strange jungle.

She walked through it for what seemed like hours.

She hid behind a tree for a long time, but no one found her.

She realized she was lost.

She started getting hungry, and she walked until she saw some fruit.

She walked toward it eagerly, and grabbed it, but then big vines wrapped around her legs and jerked her up into the air.

She looked down and there was a huge… thing underneath her.

She suddenly remembered her father telling her about the huge carnivorous plants in the Jungle of Misery.

She screamed, hoping someone would hear her.

And someone did.

**Please review if you want to know what happens!**


	14. Authors Note

Authors Note

Ok, so I'm really sorry that I left this at such a suspenseful part, but it's gonna be a while before I post another chapter because I am re-writing part of this story. In fact, I'm seriously considering totally re-writing this entire fanfic, because I don't think it's very good. I will tell you that Eva is going to be ok and that when I'm done re-writing this fanfic, it will be VERY long and a lot better. So again, I'm sorry, but I hope that my stories will be better from now on. Oh, a couple more things, "Weasel Love" and this fanfic happen entirely before Continental Drift, and the third fanfic in this series happens during and after the fourth movie. Also, if anyone wants to help me with my fanfics, just send me a private message, and we can start re-writing this fanfic! Actually, I NEED help desperately. So, I'm sorry again, and I want to say thanks to Blumacaw13, Buckrocks and everyone else who reviewed! Bye for now!

Ps. Over the Hedge fans, I am writing an Over the Hedge fanfic, and the sequel to that fanfic is going to be an Over the Hedge/Ice Age crossover! I'm almost done with the first one and will probably post the first chapter in the Over the Hedge section within the next week.


End file.
